Phantom Guardians
by bibbledoo
Summary: Pitch is back! And the Guardians will need a new member, Danny Phantom, Jack's apprentice. No, not Jack Frost! Jack Skellington! Three-way crossover, rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. I have no idea which genre it would be, so I'm leaving it blank.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a three way crossover between DP, ROTG, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, and I son't own anything but the idea.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>A robed figure with an ectoplasmic green scythe in hand silently floated beside a tall skeleton, Jack Skellington to be exact. Two ghost dogs, one green and one a translucent white, trailed behind the two figures, very quiet for being dogs. Jack smiled and waved at a rag doll-like redhead, who waved back, a smile on her face.<p>

"Sally!" Exclaimed Jack to the redheaded rag doll, obviously happy to see his girlfriend. The robed figure raised it's free hand white gloved hand to wave at Sally, scythe in the other hand. "How nice to see you!" Under the hood of the robe, ectoplasmic green eyes, a bit dull though, shone through.

"Hey, Sally." Said the robed figure in a kind, male voice. Using his free gloved hand, the mysterious figure pulled down his hood, revealing white hair that put snow to shame, a silver jumpsuit collar, tannish skin, and dulled ectoplasmic green eyes. Danny Phantom, Jack Skellington's apprentice in being the pumpkin king was shown to be the robed, hooded, figure.

"Jack, Danny! How nice to see you!" Exclaimed Sally, now right in front of Jack. Danny cleared his throat, and the couple turned to look at him.

"I have to go for a bit." The skeleton nodded, and Danny whistled. "Come on, Cujo, boy, we have to go." The green dog floated beside his master, and both disappeared into the woods, Jack sighing after the two left, and Sally cupping his face, making him look at her.

"It's alright, Jack," Said Sally. "I'm sure he'll be scaring with a joyous attitude in no time." Another sigh escaped Jack.

"I know, Sally," Said Jack, taking a glance in the direction his apprentice and his dog took off in. "But all these years in a row, he gets so glum, and so close to Halloween, then comes back with a smile. If he would just say what's on his mind right now…" Jack trailed off, letting the words hang in the air. The couple then stepped into a building to check on the progress for Halloween, just to take their minds off the wayward acting apprentice, if only for a while.

~-~  
>Danny Phantom sat, knees to his chest, at the edge of a lake frozen in Burgess, ignoring the cold. His ice core made it feel normal, after all. Using his Cryokinesis, he made a few faces with the ghostly ice emitting from his hand, then changing the faces. A girl's face who had short hair and amethyst eyes, a boy with glasses and a beret, a woman with short hair and kind eyes, a man with black hair, slowly turning white due to age, another girl with a headband, kind eyes and smile, along with long hair, and finally, a young girl's face that looked like a younger, female version of himself.<p>

'_Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Dani…_' he thought to himself. '_Another year, and I'm sorry for leaving. But it was for the best._' It was for the best… _right?_ A sigh escaped the former halfa, courtesy of Clockwork, and a few tears sprung from his eyes.

A laugh disrupted the mourning. Wiping tears and turning around, Danny saw the one spirit he dreaded at this time of year. What was Jack Frost doing here? Oh, wait, frozen lake, funny fern-patterned frost everywhere… Danny was at Jack's lake, in Burgess. Wow, he made it far...

The laugh abruptly stopped, and then, Jack's voice rung out. "Danny! Hi! Why are you at my lake?" At this moment, both white haired teens were staring at each other, blue meeting dull green, curiosity meeting sadness. At last, Jack noticed Danny's glum look.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jack, and Danny lifted his feet off the ground. Then, quickly, the white haired phantom started to fly away. Jack immediately called on Wind to get to his friend.

The chase was on.

* * *

><p>Oh, no, a cliffy!<br>Update's may be a wee-bit slow.  
>Favorites, follows, and reviews will always be loved! Flames will be forced to swim laps in Antarctica! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I'm back. Don't expect all updates to be this fast.  
>Anyways, as I wrote this chapter, I learned that I can't write accents, but you know how these characters sound, so...<br>Yeah, Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Jack almost caught up with Danny, until the former halfa whistled, and dread settled in Jack. A green blur shot past, gradually growing in size, reached Danny, then turned around, showing Cujo, in his bigger form. Jack raised his hands in defeat.<p>

"Okay, dude, chill," Said Jack, and Danny, with his hood up, raised a brow at the idiom, since both teens were Cryokinetic. Also, he had said that once… **(A/N: You get the point. The phrase is useless to them. Or just plain hilarious. And remember Undergrowth?)** "I'll stop chasing you." The hooded figure of the former halfa nodded, and when he whistled, Cujo was back in puppy-dog size, floating away with is master.

Jack shook his head, then, as he headed back to his lake (he had chased Danny for quite a distance) the Aurora Borealis shot through the sky. The white haired winter spirit groaned. "What now?!" He said, obviously dreading the meeting, but shot off to Santoff Clausen anyway.

When Jack reached North's place, he was amused at how casual it seemed, for it to be worthy of the Northern light's. Tooth noticed Jack, and nudged North, who was in another quarrel with Bunny over the importance of their holidays.

"Jack!" Said North in his Russian accent. "Glad you're here!" Jack rubbed his temples.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, I need to see Jack," Responding to the quizzical looks the Guardians gave him, he added, "Skellington. Jack Skellington because—" But, before Jack could finish, Bunny interrupted.

"Skellington? Mate, what is so important you need to see that gumby?" Jack rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

"I was getting there!" Jack said. "It's because Danny's acting weird." Once again, Bunny had a say.

"This is Phantom we're talking about! Your bloodier show pony look- alike! Why are ya worried about 'im?" Asked Bunny. The two wrangled for a while before the Man in Moon shone through the window, Sandy grabbing everyone's attention the same way he had ten years ago when Pitch first attacked.

"Manny!" Exclaimed North, obviously grateful the argument between Jack and Bunny. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy was just as upset as he was ten years ago at that comment.

"So, old friend, what brings you here?" And so, Manny began to explain (Imangine exactly what happened in the movie only with Jack in it. And Danny being chosen as a guardian along with Jack.)

Danny sat in the forest, a little bit away from the lake, absently petting Cujo. With a sad sigh, he turned Cujo to face him. "Ten years, buddy. Can you believe it? You know, this is hilarious, because, at this time, I was supposed to be destroying the last remaining town on Earth, Amity Park." With a chuckle filled with dark humor, Danny continued.

"Dan was wrong. It wasn't inevitable becoming _him_." The former halfa shuddered, then looked at his dog. "And I'm not malevolent, and I'm not human at all!" A dark shadow shot past him, and Danny followed it, Cujo at his heels.

Danny stopped short when he saw the Easter Bunny, glowering at him. '_Okay,_' thought Danny. '_I may not be in the best mood, but… try to be civil, Danny. At least you aren't talking to Vlad or _him_._' Lowering his hood, and making his scythe vanish into thin air, the former halfa gave a fake smile, which looked convincing.

"Um… Hi?" Asked Danny.

* * *

><p>No, former halfa is not a typo, fellas... I'll fill you in on later chapters.<br>What do you think of my accent writing? I'll face the music, you can tell me I suck at accents.  
>Anyways, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! The accent thing won't count as flames, and flames will be used to cook Jack Fenton's hot dogs.<br>Wow, so many Jack's in this three-way!  
>Until next time! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, with more shameful attempts at accents!  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p>The glare did not lessen on Bunny's face, if possible, it actually deepened. "Phantom," Said Bunny, Danny floating a few inches back in concern, Cujo getting ready to grow and defend if necessary. "Been a while. Las' time I saw ya, my eggs were being turned into piles of ash, I believe, right?" Danny cringed. It was an accidental slip of power, caused by pent up emotion. Jazz was right about the bottled feelings statement.<p>

Danny tried for a nonchalant smile. "Aw, Bunny…" He said, really wishing for the Guardian of Hope to leave. "You're not still holding a grudge over that, are you?"

"Actually, I am. Phil, you know what to do." Before Danny could decipher what that meant, he was shoved into a sack, and a feeling similar to being thrown around by Vlad followed, then a thump as he hit a hard wood floor.

Shaking his head, Danny phased out of the sack, and made his scythe appear in his hand, summoning Cujo as well. Looking around, Danny saw his mentor sitting down on an armchair. Jack Frost walked towards him, staff in hand, the Guardians around him. Shooting a glare worthy of murder at Jack (Frost), Danny contemplated the idea of teleporting.

"Seriously? A sack? Not even _Vlad_ went that low, for Clockwork's sake!" Noticing the confused looks, the former halfa shook his head. "Why did you bring me here, anyways? I was busy!" The Easter Bunny took that moment to express his opinion.

"Phantom, how that bloody hell were you busy? Besides moping?" A heated glare came from under the hood, making Danny Phantom look menacing. Instead of attacking, a mirthless smile was portrayed.

"For your information, Bunny," Said Danny, earning a look from his mentor. "I was very busy." Sighing, he continued. "Now, what do you want, so I can leave."

North cleared his throat. "Well, Danny Phantom, you are one of us now," A confused look crossed the former halfa. "Because, now, you are Guardian!" The elves started playing instruments.

Danny's head was pounding now, and he swore that if it weren't for the fact that he could control anger very well, his eyes would have been shining blood red. Slamming his scythe into the ground, Danny stopped the ceremony. "Whoa, wait. What on any plane of existence makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

"Actually, Danny," Said Jack, remembering his reaction to this the first time. "You were chosen. By the Man in the Moon." The robed teen turned to the moon, which was shining through the window.

"And Clockwork didn't say anything against this? Man, CW, I officially am thinking of myself of an idiot. Of course there was a freaking reason you offered me that deal!" Letting his scythe evaporate, he started moving his hands as he spoke.

"And after all this time," Said Danny, looking at the sky. "This is your decision? Make me have another responsibility? With Moon's guys, of all things! Oh no, that's not for me? Protecting children through belief and holidays? NO!"

Turning to face the moon, Danny said "I decline! I would much rather guard that blasted thermos then bribe kids like this!" Realizing the guardians and his mentor were staring at him, Danny turned to face them. "No offence, really, but—" Bunny interjected angrily.

"How is that _not_ offensive?" Asked Bunnymund, clearly angry. Jack knew from past experience, and tried to stop the fight.

"Bunny…" Started Jack.

Key work, _tried_.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm going a little slow because, school.<br>And the fact that I don't plan when I write. He he!  
>See ya next chapter! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch is appearing in this chapter!  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Danny only glared at Bunny as the Pooka continued his rant.<p>

"You cause a mess wherever you go, Phantom," Said Bunnymund. "At least I have believers! No one believes in Danny Phantom, do they?" The former halfa narrowed his eyes in anger, only his will keeping him from tackling the Pooka into the ground, or setting Cujo after him.

With a deep breath, Danny kept his voice calm, and his eyes from showing his anger at the moment. "At least I bring less brain racking was of getting candy and getting costumes." Jack Skellington did not want to bring Halloween into this, so he glared at his apprentice.

"Well, I don't scare children like you and Pitch do!" That was the last straw. Cujo flew into Danny's arms and the pumpkin apprentice started to yell.

"If you don't want my help so badly, then you can count on me not fighting! I have many other places to be, anyways!" Inside his head, the ghost boy knew it was only the Ghost Zone and Amity Park, but they didn't need to know that. With a puff of green smoke, Danny Phantom was gone.

The Guardians glared at Bunny. Jack Frost flew up. Jack Skellington only sat, but still glared at the Guardian of Hope with a look that could have made Pariah Dark shrink back in fear.

"Great," Said the winter sprite, glaring daggers at Bunny. "Now, if Danny Phantom doesn't _want_ to be found, he _won't_ be found easily, trust me." Jack Skellington chose that moment to speak up.

"Well," Began the pumpkin king, getting everyone to look at him. "Getting him so angry at this time of year is a grave mistake," He looked like he had an epiphany at that moment.

"Of course! How could I forget?!" He said, getting confused looks. "Either he's in Amity Park, a place he has conflicted feelings for, or that green dimension with the purple doors!" He received blank looks.

"Do any of you have a way of transportation, so I can lead you there?" North bounced up, wonder in his eyes.

"Follow me this way!" The only clues of what North was going to lead them to Jack Skellington could get was the excited look in Frost and Sandy, along with the mortified look the Easter Bunny had.

Danny Phantom sat on a park bench, invisible to all who weren't like him, or didn't believe in him, which were many. Sending Cujo off back to Halloween Town to sleep, the pumpkin apprentice sat deep in thought and emotional turmoil.

He wanted to badly to let out a Ghostly Wail and just let it all out, like Jazz and once or twice, Spectra told him to do, but didn't. After all, this place was like a holy hell to him.

A twig snapped, and Danny's head shot up, them, he same to face with none other than the Nightmare King.

"Well, well, well," Said Pitch Black, with a tone of mockery lacing his words. "If you look who we have here?" After Danny let out an inhuman growl, Pitch continued.

"Danny Phantom, so full of fear! Maybe a nightmare isn't so uncommon to you, is it?" The pumpkin apprentice looked ready to charge.

As Nightmares surrounded him, one thought went through the former halfa's head.

'_I've got to lead them out of here._'

Danny Phantom charged with all his might.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, that was a cliffhanger, I know.<br>So, later on in the story, I'll fill you in on the whole "holy hell" and "former halfa" thing, and how CW comes into this.  
>See ya later, fellow procrastinators! Hey, that rhymed! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I also learned I can't write good fight scenes.  
>Danny back-story is fragmented memory here!<br>Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom flew and threw ectoblasts with all his might. The pumpkin apprentice also tried to lure the battle outside of Amity Park, attracting attention is the best way of bringing déjà vu in this town, which he didn't want. Just outside of the town, Pitch started fighting the former halfa himself. As the Nightmare King grabbed Danny's throat, an image of Vlad flashed in his head, and he heard ferocious, deep, barking before he knew no more.<p>

Jack Skellington started pointing and yelling, "this way to Amity Park!" or "turn left!" for ten minutes before North face-palmed. "Duh!" Yelled the Guardian of Wonder. "The Snow Globes!" Grabbing a glass sphere, and whispered 'Amity Park' before throwing the object into the air, and guiding the sleigh through the portal.

The sight before their eyes (except Bunny, who had his eyes closed and was trying not to puke) was unbelievable.

Cujo, in monstrous vicious dog form, was guardian an unconscious Danny Phantom as he fought Nightmares, and sometimes whacked Pitch Black.

Rage at the sight of his unconscious and most likely injured apprentice boiled inside Jack Skellington. As soon as the sleigh settled down and the Guardians were fighting, the pumpkin king was fighting the Nightmare King as Jack Frost checked his friend for injury, before attacking more Nightmares.

Tooth helped Jack carry Danny to the sleigh, and then guarded the unconscious pumpkin apprentice as Cujo started to shrink and go to his master. Then the tooth fairy went back into battle.

Sandy whacked Nightmares with golden tendrils of sand, anger on his usually happy face. Jack Frost took another note about not angering the Sandman.

Bunnymund was throwing his egg bombs and swinging his boomerangs left and right. The Guardian of Hope was not cutting the enemy any slack.

North was lashing out his twin swords on every Nightmare he set his eyes on, while Jack (Frost) iced every Nightmare he saw.

After about five minutes, Pitch Black had to retreat or his murder by a certain skeleton (you do _not_ harm the pumpkin king's apprentice), along with his Nightmares.

In the fly back, Danny Phantom started to move in his unconsciousness, Cujo getting under the silver gloved hand to provide comfort.

"_DANNY!" Yelled Sam and Tucker, being held by Technus 3.0's tentacles, struggling. The halfa's legs shook with weakness, being drained from most of his energy, yet still saving his friends, both with a few scrapes and bruises._

"_DANNY! _HELP!_" Jazz was being held inside a _very_ cramped box by the Box Ghost, her body almost bending at unnatural angles._

"_DANNY! HELP ME!" Danielle Phantom was being held by Vlad Plasmius, almost being carried to another examination table for melting, so the fruit loop could 'build the perfect clone'. He managed to save her, but she was still hurt just because she was _his clone and related to him.

"_Clockwork, PLEASE!" Asked Danny Phantom, ghost hero of Amity Park. The master of time sighed in annoyance, clearly having been asked countless times._

"_Okay, I'll grant you this, Daniel," Said Clockwork. Danny listened. "I'll turn you into a ghost/spirit with the help of Tsar Lunar_ (for those who don't know, the Man in the Moon)_ and have everyone but me, you, Dan, and the Observants remember your existence."_

"_Deal." Said the halfa without a moment's hesitation._

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<br>This isn't my best chapter, I admit. *sigh*  
>Anyways, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! I am accepting yellow flames, anything hotter than that will be swirled (the thing bully's do to victims with the toilet*<br>See Ya! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I am so sorry! Please don't kill me!  
>It was my birthday Oct. 6, so I had a weekend-long celebration and today was my day off.<br>Enjoy, sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Danny woke up screaming. After all, the memory of what came next wasn't his favorite. Jack Frost reached over to press a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, but the pumpkin apprentice just writhed away from the touch. Shallow breaths evening, the former halfa let Cujo onto his lap and started absentmindedly petting the ghost dog. His dull green eyes were wide, scared, and misty. Cujo's red irises looked up at Danny in concern. Every guardian was staring at the apprentice, who was now dragging his hood up.<p>

Seeing a scythe from his peripheral vision, Danny jumped and floated away from the weapon, remembering the one in Clockwork's tower, which had its own use for him. Now calmed down, Danny started playing with his ice. _Dammit, Clockwork!_ He made a mini ice Clockwork, the blasted it with his eyes. _Misplaced aggression, I love you so._

Jack Frost was confused. Why didn't Danny just make the ice into mist or turn it into something else, instead of shooting it with his eyes? Oh, well, they had more important matters right now.

"So…" Said the pumpkin apprentice. "Oogie's friend came back, huh?" Most of the guardians shared a confused look.

"Back up. Who's Oogie?" Asked Jack (Frost). Then, as an afterthought, he added, "and what's with that name?" This time, it was Jack (Skellington) who answered. (**A/N; So many Jacks! This is confusing!**)

"Oogie Boogie, also known as The Boogie Oogie man," Danny started to chuckle. "Oogie, Boogie, or just the shadow on the moon at night," Danny and Jack wondered who in their right mind would have a name like that, and started to laugh.

"Is an enemy from many years ago." Danny started adding after that.

"Also, he's just a big sack stuffed with bugs." Then Jack and Danny broke into another wave of laughter.

After a few more minutes filled with casual conversation, they arrived at Santoff Clausen.

Only to have to go to an under attack Tooth Palace. Danny groaned at the sight of Pitch. "Him again?" But, he started fighting Pitch Black with Jack Frost.

"Am I the only one who's seeing double of Jack? Only with different outfits, eyes, and powers?" Asked Tooth, and the other Guardians started to take in how similar they two white haired teens were.

Fighting Nightmares, no one noticed when Pitch knocked Danny out and drifted his black sand over the former halfa.

* * *

><p>Hehe... *starts running*<br>Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! Flames will be forced to surf on the beach!  
>See ya! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Please don't kill/torture/mob me!  
>Pitch is afraid of Jack~! Just a heads up, I need your help.<br>I wasn't updating cause I am trying to solve something.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>And then the pumpkin apprentice screamed. The guardians (and a pumpkin king) stopped to look at a writhing, sleeping figure, and then Pitch retreat before Skellington could do something serious.<p>

_Dani was melting in his arms._

_Dark Dan was destroying everything. The Nasty Burger._

_The GIW, cornering the two Phantoms, the younger one injured, unable to fly._

_Vlad holding his best friend, family, and girlfriend hostage._

_Freakshow, controlling him… the high wire breaking because he cut it, Sam falling._

_Jack and Maddie, pointing their weapons at Danny and Danielle._

_Clockwork, holding the scythe in his hands, and… SWISH!_

Jack Skellington was trying to talk to his apprentice, who was asleep, curled up into fetus position, crying and screaming and whimpering.

"Danny? Wake up." His skeletal hand brushing against the robed arm, Phantom curling up even more, a scream of agony, as if Jack's hand had burned, came out, almost turning into a Ghostly Wail.

Jack Frost turned to Sandy.

"Sandy, can't you turn that into a dream?" The sandman shook his head, and, through his sand, explained he couldn't even see what the Nightmare was about, and giving dreams to spirits was _hard_. Way too hard, especially after fighting.

Danny sat up, trembling, knees close to chest. After he stopped sweating, he started to build his mental walls back up. But he could hear the voices of his friends, family, and ex-girlfriend in danger, that made the former halfa's eyes misty. Jack (Skellington) embraced his apprentice as Danny tried to fight back tears, failing.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I need your help.<br>What should Danny's center be? I didn't think about that. *sigh*  
>Beedoo: Yeah, she is often a bad decision maker.<br>How did you get here? I thought I locked you in the closet, and I put you in handcuffs! Oh, this is Beedoo, my new partner.  
>Beedoo: *smirk*<br>*seethes*  
>Anyways, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored! Flames will be forced to go skinny-dipping!<br>Beedoo: ...What?  
>You heard me.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I AM RISEN!  
>Hi, guys, I'm back. And Dani appears in this chapter.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Santoff Clausen…<em>

Danny played with a golden box in his hands, one only few knew about (remembered). Danny Fenton/Phantom's tooth box. How many times had he tried destroying it? Many. How many times had he succeeded? …None. After all, this was the only way to relish in the good old days.

_Meanwhile in Amity Park…_

"Come on, Dani!" Muttered a black haired, blue eyed girl to herself. Transforming into Dani Phantom, the halfa studied a crater in the clearing right outside the border of Amity Park. "What caused this?" Her ghost sense went off, and she whipped around, white hair turning with her. A blue skinned, vampire-looking ghost with red eyes stared at her, evil shining.

The girl squinted in hatred. "_Vlad_." She spitted out. "What are _you_ doing here?" A smug grin overtook the older halfa.

"Remember, my prodigal daughter, I'm ex-mayor of Amity Park… And your friends won't let me leave." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Plasmius. I'm not your daughter." '_Nor am I a Fenton…'_ She thought. Every time she thought about a father, a blurry image would cross her mind, but she could never remember much. Like someone had erased her memories of him. Remembering a mother ended up with a blank slot. "How did you even become mayor?" A look of confusion passed the enemies.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to destroy you!" And the two halfas started fighting, green meeting pink.

_Back to Santoff Clausen_

Danny's core intuition vibrated. "Damn it, Vlad… Fighting my daughter…" _Even though she's doing fine herself, except for the identity crisis _you_ put her in. Some father you are. _Said a tiny voice in the back of his head, which the former halfa tried to shake off. Right after Danny hid his tooth box in his robe, North came in, cracking his knuckles.

"Now we get to tacks of brass," Said North. In the back of his head, Danny was thinking 'what does that mean?'. "Danny Phantom, what is your center?" Tilting his head, the teen asked, "Center? What's a center?" _That sounded dumb._ (North explains to Danny like he did Jack.)

Holding the smallest Russian doll in his hand, Danny weakly tried, "you're soft on the inside?"

"Look deeper." Said the Russian.

"Um, you like red!" "You have big, blue eyes?"

"Yes! Big eyes! Full of wonder!" Danny gave the 'confused teen in chemistry' look. "Okay…" He dragged out.

"So, what is your center?" Danny deflated.

"Honestly, I have no idea in the Ghost Zone." Danny said. "What's Jack's center?"

"Skellington or Frost?" Asked North.

"…Both…"

"I don't know your mentor's, but Jack Frost's center is fun." With that, North left the room, leaving a confused pumpkin apprentice sitting. Then, the green eyed teen phased through walls and popped up in front of Jack (Skellington).

"Hey, Jack?" The skeleton looked at his apprentice. "What's your center?" Jack smiled his skeleton grin.

"Surprise." Realization hit Danny.

"Like, surprises in the moonlight night." The pumpkin king nodded. "Cool."

As Jack Frost flew by, he saw a deep in thought Phantom in the middle of the hallway.

"Danny, what's up?" Dull green met ice blue.

"Not much." _Except for thinking about how you abandoned Danielle. And everyone else. Poor Sammy, don't you think— _"For Clockwork's sake, shut your trap!" Jack Frost looked at his friend in confusion.

"But I never said anything…" Danny's dark thought responded to him while chuckling. _You're going nuts!_

"I blame lack of rest." Muttered Danny, dull green eyes glaring at the wall with pure hatred, as if this was all the wall's fault.

Meanwhile, Dani was being kidnapped by the froot loop creep, knocked out in the fight by a certain Nightmare King.

* * *

><p>Sorry! I was trying to see how to involve Danielle!<br>Beedoo: Pitch messed with the wrong people...  
>Yup! And Danny will tear him apart for messing with his daughter!<br>Beedoo: What's with Danny's voice in his head?  
>Guess! No he's not going crazy! Clue: Think of The Fenton Menace!<br>Beedoo: Oh... I got it.  
>See ya! Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! Flames will be forced to dunk their heads in ice water for ten minutes straight!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm back! Just, looking at FOP stuff, lost inspiration-  
>Beedoo: They want the story, not your exuses!<br>Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"We can still save Halloween!" Said Jack Skellington. "That should spike up children's belief!" Danny's eyes went wide, and he looked at Jack Frost.<p>

"Shoot! I totally forgot about that!" He whispers into Jack's ear. Frost smiled evilly.

"How much time did you think you had before your mentor mentioned it?" Asks Jack Frost, still looking scarily evil. Danny nervously chuckled.

"It slipped my mind. I forgot about my holiday…" He looks over to a quarreling Skellington and Bunny. "If Jack finds out, he's going to kill me!" He whispers frantically." At that moment, Danny's mentor turned towards him.

"Hey, Danny," Said Skellington, and Danny Phantom started playing with the ectoplasm in his hands. "How is your plan for Halloween going? We only have 48 hours left." The ghost boy paled into the "typical" *cough*Hollywood*cough* color of a ghost— his skin turned starkly alabaster.

Jack Frost acted all innocent-like (none of that act, Jacky- boy!) and exclaimed, with a child-like grin, "He totally forgot about Halloween!" Skellington got a really scary face on Danny, and Danny glared at his friend.

"Jack Frost," Danny said in an "I'm-a-ghost-that's-totally-going-to-kill-you-cinema-horror-style" voice, sending shivers down Jack's (both of them) spine. "If you value your life, you'd better _pray_ to Clockwork _and_ Pariah Dark that I'm not going to destroy or kill you."

The winter sprite put his hands in a praying manner and mouthed to the Man in the Moon a few _save me_ pleas. Danny turned to his mentor. "And, sir" If anyone noticed that Danny went to strictly professional, no one showed it. "Amity Park will have a special Hallows Eve." _Because my little girl will be trick or treating, or scaring kids, or enjoying the sight… maybe all of the above... _

"Good." Danny decided to talk again.

"But, shouldn't we be trying to, you know, save Tooth's belief? I mean…" _A lot more believe in her, and the ones that believe in a spirit of Halloween always say "the Great Pumpkin"… _They statement hung in the air, everyone knowing what the eternal 14-year old meant. Skellington resigned.

"We'll do both. But first, let's help Tooth!"

…. I'M A LINE BREAK!...

Dani woke up to an examination table. Vlad! And, once again, that blurry white haired image. It was a bit clearer though… Why was it so familiar?! Ugh!

Vlad shoved his face right in front of her. She growled.

And all the while, Pitch looked like he was going to laugh.

Danny abruptly just stopped floating forward. Then, his eyes flashed into a yellow-green color. An animalistic growl escaped him. "_Damn it, Vlad!_" He closed his eyes, and a familiar (not in a good way) sense passed over him. He growled under his breath.

"Pitch Black, you are so dead."

Dani's eyes shot open. A familiar voice.

"_Pitch Black, you are so dead._" For some reason, the voice made her feel protected from this Pitch Black. A vampire-looking ghost moved next to her.

And Vlad.

But… _why?_

* * *

><p>Hey! So, I wanted to ask you guys something...<br>**After I finish this story, how would you like some drabbles on the Big Six? (The Big Four + Danny and Jack S.)**  
><strong>I might even do the memory trip thingy they always do with Jack!<strong>  
>Anyway, follows, favorites, and reviews will be loved... Flames, I can't think of anything right now... but, you get what I mean.<br>Bye!

_P.S.- And, Danny and Danielle have a special bond... I t was weakened in the CW deal, but, it's still there. Plus, Daddy intuition! So, that's why Dani can sometimes have a short connection (hear his voice, see blurry face) with Danny._


	10. Chapter 10

I HAVE RETURNED!  
>Sorry, school, cooking, Thanksgiving, you know, the norm...<br>And the fact that Beedoo wasn't home.  
>Beedoo: She took the freedom to "redecorate" my part of the room.<br>How can you not love the gory pictures and the plot bunnies everywhere?  
>Beedoo: ...ARE you KIDDING me?<br>Well, plot bunnies are evil.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny flew into a child's room, and his stomach dropped as he realized who this child belonged to. Taking the tooth intangibly and leaving a coin in its wake, the pumpkin apprentice ruffled the child's hair. "Night, Tucker Junior." Star and Tucker had a relationship, and then married, finally, having a child.<p>

He had collected 40 teeth each duplicate, so there were 240 teeth (six of them), and duplicate number 5 was racing against the Guardians, who had forgotten to leave coins. So Danny Phantom original was taking his time, and the duplicates were rushing.

Danny #5 dropped speed at the feeling in his conscience. Original had found Tucker Foley the second's tooth. Jack slowed down at realizing that his friend almost stopped. "What's wrong?" Danny Phantom looked up.

"Nothing, really." _Except your best friend's life went on without you. THEY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER-_ All six Danny's shook their heads at the same time. Bunny turned to face the former halfa.

"Phantom, you okay there?" With a dazed expression, Danny faced Bunny.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm good." At seeing Bunny's unbelieving look, he decided to add more. "Aw~, you really _do_ care!" Bunny huffed and hopped to a window.

"Shut up, ya bloody show pony." Jack Frost made an annoyed face, and yelled at the Guardian of Hope.

"Hey, I thought that was _my_ title!" Danny absently smiled, and then continued flying, being the only one besides Tooth that put coins in place of the teeth.

A while and one rushing back to put coins in the wake of missing teeth later, as Danny sat, playing Patty Cake with a duplicate, Cujo watching the game, the guardians and a not-officially-a-guardian-but-still-chosen-by-CW-and-MiM sat while Tooth rejoiced in getting her believers back. Jack looked quiet for the usually pranking teenager.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Asked Danny, noticing he wasn't the only one with a crest-fallen mood, yet not against Tooth. The winter sprite sighed.

"There was a tooth in the Bennett household. Jamie's kid lost a tooth." Danny winced in sympathy. The loss of his first believer struck the Guardian of Fun hard. Danny thought he might as well soften the blow.

"I collected the tooth of an old friend's child." Jack looked up, shocked.

"What?" Dull green eyes stared into blue. Then he laughed. Long and hard. The Guardians stared at him.

"You thought I was Danny the Hermit before this?" He said between laughs. Jack scratched with neck.

"Maybe…" Cujo made a sound that resembled a laugh. Danny laughed harder at his friend's blue-ish blush.

"Dude… your face is green colored." At that, Danny's face went greener. Jack's eyes lit with knowledge. "Danny, is that your blush?"

With a green face, Danny murmured a "maybe… yes." Interrupting the wave of laughter, Danny said, "This is fun, and all, but we really need to get ready for Halloween, you know? That holiday doesn't make itself!" Jack Skellington stopped laughing.

"I forgot about it, with all the excitement and surprises…" Danny grabbed everyone to make a circle.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" In a burst of green smoke, everyone disappeared from their spot, and, getting up from the ground (except Danny), everyone stared at the hill, a house on top. Danny mocked bowed, a hat out of ectoplasm in one hand, his scythe held dramatically in the other. "Welcome," Said the white haired, robed teen, "To Halloween Town."

* * *

><p>Man! I was so... around the place this week!<br>Beedoo: She found the freedom to make cupcakes though, and make me a snack.  
>Me and my OC Lily (who will appear in another story) were having fun while Beedoo wasn't home...<br>_Flashback:__  
><em>_Lily plays trombone, Bibbledoo and Lily had sunglasses, Bibble opens and closes cabinet while nodding off_  
>Anyway, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved! Flames will be forced to spend a day in my mind.<br>Beedoo: Are you trying to scar and kill them, or turn them insane?! Your mind is dangerous!  
>I know! That's why!<p>

Bye! :o)


	11. Chapter 11

I have returned.  
>Beedoo: OC alert!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. He turned around, battle-ready. Then, his eyes widened, and he ducked. A white transparent ghost dog leapt into Jack Skellington, knocking him over. Cujo yapped.<p>

"Down, Zero," Said the pumpkin king. A female voice carried over to the Guardians and Danny.

"Jack!" Exclaimed a red-haired ragdoll. "Danny! I was beginning to think you had played the invisible act!" Danny blushed a slight green color.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sally." He said, pulling his hood further over his head to cover the green creeping onto his cheeks.

"Sally!" Exclaimed North. "Long time, no see, am I right?" Sally smiled, her Glasgow smile stitches facing up.

Jack Frost perched on his staff, and Danny brushed his fingers on his scythe's blade (the flat side). "So, I take it this is your mentor's girlfriend?" Danny nodded.

"And fiancé. Their getting… _married_ soon after Halloween." Said Danny. His fingers shook slightly as he gripped the handle of his scythe tighter. Cujo flew to his face and yapped. "Right, let's go prepare Amity's Halloween." The two ghosts flew off, a winter sprite behind them. "Yes, Jack?" Asked Danny, stopping his flight forward, just floating.

"C-can I see Burgess's Halloween plans?" He asked, gripping his staff and biting his lip. Danny shrugged. "Sure. Just go and ask that vampire over there. He _loves_ talking more than Mavis and Johnny about their trips around the world."

"Who?" Asked Jack.

"It doesn't matter. Just go ask him." And Danny and Cujo flew off.

At his station, Danny made twenty-three duplicates. "Okay, let's see. Two through eight, work on making lights flicker. Nine through thirteen, the candy. Fourteen through eighteen, add ectoplasm to jack-o-lanterns. The rest, find darker spots to spook people. Except the janitor and cleaning ladies. They don't get scared by anything anymore." The duplicates went off to their assigned jobs. Original Danny and Cujo started to conjure bats and fog.

Jack went to the vampire, who told him to go left, then right, then to the third door on the right.

Jack saw scattered blueprints, Halloween decorations, and the occasional fake blood.

"So, it's going to be a "chill-down-the-spine-and-wind kind of Halloween for Burgess."

"The one thing we leave alone are cemeteries, only adding pumpkins near it. We respect the dead." Said the clown with the tear-away face. "Only Boogie wanted to scare people with the prospect of death. But we agreed to leave the final resting place of many alone."

"Because annoying them would violate "rest in peace"?" Said Jack Frost, accidentally frosting the piece of floor he stood on.

The clown nodded. "By the way, how's Daniel holding up?" Jack turned to him.

"What do you mean?" The clown (I'll call him Bob), Bob, sighed.

"He tends to get… broody this time of year." Said Bob.

"Why, isn't it the big day for the town?" Said the winter sprite.

"It is, but Daniel's an enigma, even to us." Bob stated.

Danny flew around Halloween Town, and then one of the teenagers came to him. Bonnie was the teenage ragdoll Dr. Finklestein had made to make another type of Sally, "more obedient and quiet". Well… it backfired. This teen was ten times as rebellious and could raise her voice to the loudest voice on the planet. Her blue hair was pixie cut and she had sown "highlights" into her hair.

"Hi, Dan-Dan!" Said Bonnie. That's another thing, she tends to choose nicknames. But Danny let it slide. He bet Dan wouldn't want to be called "Dan-Dan", so that acceptable.

"Hey Bonnie." Bonnie flashed her Glasgow smile. "Heard the Big Five are in town. What did you do this time?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I never called their attention… other than a few times…" Danny muttered, fighting down the green pigment on his face. Bonnie shook her head in laughter.

* * *

><p>Beedoo: ...Really? <em>Dan-Dan?<br>_I'm not the genius who watched a conspiracy film right before bed.  
>Beedoo: At least I don't have a cookie obsession.<br>But, I'm the writer who needs sugar.

Follows, favorites, and reviews will be loved! Flames will conjure my imagination's anger!  
>Beedoo: Well, they're dead. She practically has a wicked mind, and her imagination+anger...<br>Bye! :o)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! And I want you guys to know Bonnie is leaving!  
>Beedoo: And she only exists because she'll do something irrelevant later on!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bonnie shrugged, backpack on shoulder, telling Danny that she was going to travel the world.<p>

"Hopefully, I'll meet a lot of hot ladies on the way." Said the teenage ragdoll, wagging her eyebrows. Danny smiled.

"Tell me when you get a girlfriend. Whatever you do, don't forget the anniversary." Danny joked.

"Okay," Said Bonnie. "Bye, dork." As she left, Bonnie sang "I Kissed a Girl and I Liked it", Danny going back to check on his mentor. But he was stopped by Cujo, who was growling and staring at him.

"Cujo, buddy? Are you alright?" Asked the former half. The ghost dog pounced, going intangibly through him, taking out another entity with him. Danny's eyes widened and he stopped floating, feet on the ground, stepping back (**A/N: Danny earned a habit of floating ever since he became a full ghost.**). Bluish green skin, fiery white hair, and red eyes stared into green.

"D-Dan…" Said Danny, Cujo taking refuge behind his legs, which were shaky. "How did you escape?" The evil alternative self, thinking this was hilarious, laughed.

"Clockwork let me go into your mind." The green eyes were staring in shock. Then, they shone brightly.

"_No._" He pounced, taking Dan by the cape and flinging him to a tree. His breathing ragged, hands coated in ectoplasm, fist held back, the pumpkin apprentice stared at his alternative future self, eyes a bright tint of green. Like they used to be back in his half-living days, the days he got angry.

Taking a deep breath, Danny straightened himself, ectoplasmic restraints on Dan. "You were the one turning my thoughts against me, weren't you?" Dan Phantom rolled his blood red eyes.

"What do you think, goody-goody?" Said the older ghost, struggling against the restraints. The younger former halfa growled.

"You _bastard_!" Dan snickered.

"Insulting yourself? Well, you've changed!" Then, the green eyes glowed brighter.

"I am _NOT YOU_! NEVER WILL BE!" Now Danny was breathing raggedly again, had he been human, he would have been sweating. Instead, his face had a small tint of green to it, and his temperature was colder than usual. There was frost on the trees, and the area around him was also cold.

Danny reached into his robe and pulled out a thermos. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have that thermos? I thought you left everything behind, idiot." Danny, still upset, managed a grin that looked like his mentor's, nearly scaring the crap out of the older looking ghost.

"Remember, old man? What's the one thing Sam would say? Not to mention that's the reason I had it that day." Realization hit Dan, and he mimicked Sam, fourteen year-old Sam.

"_Never leave home without it, Danny! You might need it!_" Mimicked Dan. Danny uncapped the thermos, and light shone out of it.

"Hey, I listened to Sammy." Dan was sucked into the thermos, and then the Guardians stepped out.

"Danny…" Began Jack Skellington. "Who was that?"

Danny gulped, scratching his neck.

* * *

><p>Man, that took longer than I thought!<br>Beedoo: And you were eating peanut butter...  
>Goop of the gods, Beedoo.<br>Anyway... Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be loved. Flames will be forced to deal with my stepsis.  
>Beedoo: And the one finger salute or cussing is not allowed. May you rest in peace, if you flame.<p>

BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I'm back with another chapter!  
>Beedoo: And Bonnie won't appear for who knows how long.<br>You know exactly how long.  
>Beedoo: You write off the bat. You know when she's going to appear, just not how long till she appears. How many chapters.<p>

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Danny sighed, his hands on his sides. His white hair covered some of his face.<p>

"I know you want answers," Said Danny, fidgeting. "But I will answer after we fix the problem." Jack Frost stepped forward.

"Which problem? Pitch or… mystery guy you put in a thermos?" The pumpkin apprentice ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"_Both_." Making a scythe appear in his hand, the former halfa started to float of the ground. As he flew away, Bunny asked a question.

"Phantom, who the bloody hell was he? Your father?" Danny stopped floating forward, and turned around.

"My…" And image of Jack Fenton replaced by Dan ran in his head. The dull green eyes squeezed tight, and Danny shook his head.

"That _thing_ is not my father. Never was, is not, and never will be." Cujo was now at Danny's heels, eyeing the thermos with hatred.

"Then who?" Asked Tooth. "It only makes sense. Fathers, sons following in the dad's footsteps, so what else could it be?" Danny hung his head, gripping the scythe very tightly. Concentrating, he kept his eyes from showing all his emotions, and putting his hood up, Danny said, in a choked voice, his response.

"That _monster_, you don't want to know who he is." Then he moved his hand to make a portal, and flew through it as it closed.

_Amity Park_

Dani sat at the lake, the voice had given her strength to not only escape, but destroy Vlad's lab in the process.

She curled tighter at remembering what happened.

_The blurred white face, looking like he was going to punch and cry, from the position he was in, and a thought ran through her head._

"_**Whoever did that to him, is going to pay.**__" She still didn't know why she cared so much for the blurred figure, but she blamed Vlad for the state of the poor thing, so she made him pay. Broke out, cornered Vlad, and destroyed the entire lab, taking hologram Maddie with everything._

"_Vlad!" The blue vampire-looking ghost looked at his "prodigal daughter". Green eyes squinted angrily. "I am __**not**__ your daughter, get it?" He just nodded, afraid of angering the younger halfa._

_As she floated away, she taunted him. "Defeated by a 12 year-old looking girl, Vlad?"_

_She left the older halfa seething._

Why did she care so much? She didn't know the voice, and even if she did, she could barely remember!

_Ghost Zone_

Danny walked up the steps to Clockwork's castle, Cujo at his heels. The door opened before he stretched his hand out to open them manually.

"Daniel," Said a calm voice. Danny followed it to the viewing room. Lots of timelines being watched at once, maybe some alternative universes.

Danny flew up to the ghost, who was watching a screen, in adult form, and handed him the thermos containing Dan.

"May I ask why you let _him_ out and into my mind?" Danny inquired, and Clockwork took the thermos, blue energy making it fly to a shelf.

"To help you." Said Clockwork, and Danny flew away after having an argument, more confused than before, not noticing that he entered the Far Frozen until a familiar yeti towered over him.

_Frostbite_, thought Danny, making his scythe disappear.

"Um… Hi?"

* * *

><p>There! The Far Frozen.<br>Beedoo: When are Dani and Danny going to see each other?  
>I know when, I don't know how many chapter till I get to that moment.<br>Anyway, follows, favorites, and reviews will be adored, flames will have their cookie jar missing.  
>Beedoo: NO! NOT THE COOKIE JAR!<p>

Bye! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Sorry Chapter is so short I'll be gone for a week.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The yeti looked at the robed teen, frowning.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked Frostbite, and Danny's eyes dulled ever so slightly. Barely noticeable. True, Danny _knew_ no one could remember him, but it still hurt to finally be in front of someone he knew from his past life (excluding Observants, Clockwork, and Dan), and having them ask for his identity. Not know him.

"I-I'm Danny." Well, that came out swell. "Sorry for entering your…" Danny pretended not to know the Far Frozen, only to keep the act up and not be thought some weirdo. He nearly snorted. He _was, is_, a weirdo. "Lair?" He finally asked. Frostbite's purple eyes softened.

"I suppose you are lost?" Danny nodded.

"Well, I still know I can go back and find landmarks, and besides…" He took a breath. "I know how to make my own temporary portals," He had to bite back "like Wulf". "So I can just go. Or teleport." The ghost yeti's eyebrows shot up.

"Not all ghosts can do that, young one." Danny lifted an eyebrow himself. He thought with enough time, most ghosts would know… Danny floated of the snow, waving at Frostbite, making a smile.

"Well, bye!" Frostbite quickly talked.

"My name is Frostbite. What is yours?" Danny pointed at himself.

"I'm Danny." Than he disappeared in a swirl of green.

_Jack's Lake_

Danny floated a bit above the snow, and decided to fly somewhere else. But… Pitch was there.

"Pitch," Spit Danny, hatred on his words.

"Good evening, Daniel." Danny made a scythe, and Cujo looked ready to morph.

"It's _Danny_. Repeat after me, Pitch, _Danny_." The Nightmare King rolled his eyes. Danny glared even harder. "Why did you mess with my daughter?" Pitch smiled.

"You weren't protecting her, so I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth." By now one of Danny's hands had ectoplasm coating it.

"Look Pitch. I've been having a bad time, and you aren't helping. Back off." He growled.

"You came to me, so…" Cujo morphed, waiting for his master to allow him to destroy the guy.

Pitch put his hands up and disappeared.

"What…?" Danny said, Cujo going back into puppy form. Neither had time to react as Bunny jumped from the ground and started to yell at Danny.

"PHANTOM!" Danny lifted himself off the ground, phasing through the Pooka.

And Bunny began yelling more.

* * *

><p>Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored, flames will be forced to stay in the plot bunny farm "toilet".<br>Beedoo: Ow...  
>Bye! :)<p> 


End file.
